


The Water Pact

by AntivanCrowe



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, PWP, bottom!sorey, my s/o wanted this i dont normally do porn, top!mikleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntivanCrowe/pseuds/AntivanCrowe
Summary: Mikleo worries about Sorey after they have made the pact and once Sorey awakens he wants to take care of his Shepard.
Relationships: Mikleo/Sorey (Tales of Zestiria)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Water Pact

LadyLake was still cleaning up from the festivities of the Sacred Blade festival. Sorey laid in bed from his fever from Galahad and Mikleo kept a dutiful watch over him. Lailah and Alisha were near, but Mikleo sighed as he worried over his pact’s influence over Sorey’s health.

“I got an idea!” Lailah exclaimed and clapped her hands twice.

“Lady Lailah?” Alisha ventured as she glanced her way.

“Alisha, you should ask the innkeeper if we can use their kitchen and whip something up for Sorey! Perhaps he’ll wake up in the meantime! Anddddd- if he doesn’t we all can just eat it!”

“But won't it be strange if they see you using floating utensils…”

“No worries, you’ll be with me! Mikleo, you can just watch over our dear Shepard!” Lailah took Alisha by her hand and dragged her out of the room.

Mikleo shook his head and smiled as he looked back at Sorey. Lailah was definitely a go-getter. 

Suddenly, Sorey moaned and his face scrunched. His hand tightened on the sheets and Mikleo grabbed one of his hands.

Sorey’s eyes opened and Mikleo couldn’t have been happier to see those beautiful green eyes.

“Ugh, how long was I out this time?” Sorey moaned as his other hand flew over his face.

“Only a day this time my dear, Shepard.” Mikleo teased and his hand tightened around Sorey’s free one. 

“Oh, Shut-up.” Sorey’s half-hearted insult came back with a small laugh and a small blush on his cheeks.

“Where are the others?” Sorey attempted to get up, but fell back down with a huff. 

“Cooking you a meal. I don’t think they’ll be back for a while.” Mikleo laughed as Sorey pouted at the idea. 

“That’ll be a while, huh?”

“Too impatient, oh Lord Shepard?” 

“Come on, Mikleo drop it!” Sorey whined and Mikelo laughed. 

“Maybe, we could do something in the meantime?” Mikleo’s eyes held a mischievous gleam and Sorey looked at with scrunched eyebrows.  
“What are you-AH” 

Mikleo jumped on Sorey and started to straddle him on the bed, and moved to kiss Sorey’s neck.

“Ah, Mikleo-Stop! Wait!” Mikelo slowed his ministrations downed and stared at Sorey.

“Why? Come on now. We’re alone, the girls are borrowing the kitchen.”

“Ah, and if they walk in on us or someone accidentally walks in on their Shepard looking like a mess?

“You always look like a mess.”

“Mikleo!”

“Sorey, calm down and don’t be so fussy!” 

“I’m not being fussy...Mikleo!”

“Shh, let me take care of you, you were out of commission so let me take care of your needs.” Mikleo laid his head on Sorey’s chest and felt the beat of his heart and how it accelerated thumping.

Sorey pet Mikleo’s hair softly and Mikleo took his hands to Sorey’s pants and untied them slowly.

“Mikleo, are you-” Sorey moaned as air hit him and he felt a hand kneading at his crotch.

“Ah! Mikleo!” Sorey’s hips buckled under Mikleo’s menstrations and Mikleo fully revealed Sorey’s cock to the world. Slowly, and agonizing(to Sorey) touched him grazing Sorey’s(now hard) cock. 

“Stop teasing!”

“Teasing? But Sorey, how do I know what you want?” Mikleo purred, touching Sorey light as a feather causing him to buck against him once more. 

“I-want you to jerk me off!!” Sorey cried as Mikleo placed a hand over his mouth and sped up his slow pace on Sorey’s cock. Pumping and pumping until it had the desired effect on Sorey. 

Mikleo smiled as he saw the ecstasy from his actions on Sorey’s face and kissed his mouth and then kissed his cock. Mikleo kissed and kissed him until he took him whole and started to give sorey a blowjob.

Sorey hissed as he slid on the sheets and felt Mikleo’s hot mouth on himself. Mikleo worked his tongue and each motion sent waves of pleasure down his spine. Suddenly, Sorey felt himself about to cum and Mikleo stopped his ministrations.

“How about I stop messing around, huh?” Mikleo panted as he started to undress, throwing his clothes unceremoniously around the room. 

Mikleo’s body glistened with sweat and he started to take off Sorey’s shirt and Shepard attire.

“Right now, Sorey you are not the Shepherd. You're my lover and that’s all that matters.” Mikleo whispered near Sorey’s ears as he nibbled on his earlobe and kissed his neck. 

Mikleo started to get himself ready as he pumped his own cock to get ready.

“Sorey, I want you to ride me. Ride me until you can’t take it anymore.” Mikleo flipped Sorey over as he grabbed some lubricant and slathered his fingers with it. 

“I’m going to give you waves of pleasure, and today we’ll know no one, but ourselves.” Mikleo spoke with such reverence Sorey shuddered underneath the seraph.

“M-Mikleo!”Sorey cried as he felt Mikleo stick a slick finger into Sorey’s entrance. 

“Shh, Sorey. Weren’t you worried about someone walking in on us?” Mikleo chided teasingly and Sorey gasped as Mikleo slowly added another finger to get used to the inside of Sorey. Sorey screamed Mikleo’s name again as Mikleo took back his fingers and felt a sigh of relief.

“Shh, it’s only begun. Mikleo grabbed his cock and began to lubricate it as he grabbed Sorey’s hips. His nails dug into those beautiful tanned hips as he slowly started to straddle Sorey’s ass. 

“Oh! Sorey! You are so good!” Mikleo cried as he thrust himself deeper and deeper. Sorey cried out in pleasure at every thrust Mikleo pounded into him and Mikleo thrust the finally godly thrust and Sorey felt himself orgasm. 

Sorey collapsed on the bed in sweat and cum. Mikleo slowly released Sorey’s hips(red with nail marks) and his cock slipped out of Sorey’s ass. Mikleo collapsed next to Sorey and draped the blanket over both of them.

Mikleo embraced Sorey and kissed him and fell asleep as Sorey snores echoed through the room. Once more tired, but for an altogether different, and more pleasurable reason than before.


End file.
